Cristal
by MoonyStark
Summary: Lo que no se veía en las fotos del hotel era que la puerta del baño —y también la ducha— eran completamente transparentes. Rin vigila que Haru duerma mientras se ducha, pero no parece ser suficiente.


_Free! y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Koji Oji y KyoAni._

* * *

 **Cristal**

Haruka todavía dormía. Rin se había cerciorado de ellos unas tres veces antes de atreverse a cerrar la puerta del baño y empezar a desvestirse. Había intentado meterse hacia la derecha para que el vidrio de la puerta no lo dejase completamente al descubierto por si Haru se despertaba y miraba hacia su dirección, lo cual no era difícil teniendo en cuenta que la puerta estaba justo enfrente de la cama y la rutina matutina de su amigo consistía en, antes incluso que desayunar, darse un baño. Y Haruka no era alguien que abandonase su rutina por las buenas, ni siquiera estando en Australia.

Rin paró un momento antes de bajarse la ropa interior a mirar por la puerta. Haru seguía en brazos de Morfeo, acurrucado y tapado hasta las orejas. Reuniendo un último soplo de valor se bajó los calzoncillos y se metió inmediatamente en la ducha. El agua fría logró que su cuerpo se sacudiese en escalofríos, pero también que todas sus hormonas se calmasen un poco. Había sido _fácil_ para Haru decir que _cuando durmiese no lo notaría_. Rin no se había molestado en contradecir aquello, a pesar de que sabía que estaba equivocado en su afirmación.

La primera media hora había sido fácil porque habían estado hablando. Algo vergonzosa y llena de _cosas extrañas_ que Rin no sabría definir y en las que no quería pensar mientras estaba desnudo, pero cuando la respiración de Haruka se había vuelto acompasada y casi imperceptible y Rin había sido consciente de que estaba durmiendo en la misma cama que el chico del que llevaba enamorado tantos años el mundo le cayó encima como un peso muerto. Todo había empezado a volverse en su contra: el frío de la habitación le pedía que se acercase al cuerpo caliente de Haru, Haru mismo tenía la terrible manía de dormir en posición cada vez más fetal y al final su trasero había rozado el de Rin, que durante un glorioso instante se felicitó por no haberse dado la vuelta.

Para entonces la erección ya era monumental, y no había bajado por la mañana. Eso de que los chicos eyaculaban por la noche podía ser verdad, pero Rin quería escupir en la cara de quien lo descubrió porque a él no le pasaba. Habría sido mucho más sencillo que tomarse una ducha fría en pleno invierno australiano.

Cuando su erección decidió dejar de ser tal, Rin cambió el agua por una más cálida. Su cuerpo se lo agradeció de inmediato y en pocos minutos el baño se llenó de vapor, empañando el espejo y el cristal de la puerta. Algo más tranquilo, Rin cogió el champú y se restregó el pelo, quitando la suciedad que horas en el avión y demasiado ajetreo para un solo día habían dejado allí. Se estaba enjabonando cuando la puerta se abrió.

Haruka entró como si nada estuviese pasando allí. Miró a Rin, le dio los buenos días y se dispuso, con una normalidad que daba miedo, a ir al baño.

—¿¡Qué te crees que haces!? —gritó Rin descolocado, tapándose sus partes más íntimas. El agua le chorreó por el pelo y le metió champú en los ojos, haciéndolos llorar—. ¡Sal!

Haru frunció el ceño, molesto.

—¿Por qué? No es nada que no haya visto ya.

—¡Nunca me has visto desnudo! ¡Vete!

Rin sentía que su cara estaba tan roja como su pelo y rezó porque Haru lo achacase al calor del agua. Su amigo lo miró, sin un atisbo de vergüenza, y luego desvió la vista hacia el otro lado del baño.

—Vale, no miraré.

—¡No es eso! ¡Sal de aquí!

—Pero necesito ir al baño.

Rin quería muchas cosas en ese momento. Quería matar a Haruka, quería que lo mirase con una cara que no fuese de completa _indiferencia_ , quería meterlo con él en la ducha y dejarle hacer lo que quisiese —si es que por algún milagro quería hacer _algo_ — y, sobre todo, quería que su pene volviese a estar flácido.

—¡ESPÉRATE!

Haruka bufó, bajó la tapa del inodoro y chasqueó la lengua, musitando un _"_ _molesto"_ apenas audible mientras abandonaba el baño dando un portazo. Rin maldijo por lo alto, volvió a abrir el agua fría y, tras aclararse el champú que le quedaba y limpiarse los ojos, se enrolló una toalla en la cintura y volvió a la habitación.

Sentado en la cama con el ceño fruncido y un puchero infantil estaba Haru. Lo miró un momento antes de levantarse e ir al baño. No le importó que Rin pudiese verlo mientras orinaba, aunque Rin prefirió apartar la vista. Tampoco le importó desvestirse frente a la puerta transparente. Rin no necesitaba otra erección.

Se dejó caer en su lado de la cama y empezó a frotarse el pelo con la toalla. La posibilidades eran tantas si en ese momento entraba en ese baño acristalado y veía a Haru a través de la mampara de plástico, desnudo, con el agua cayéndole por cada uno de _esos músculos_ que Rin entendía cómo a Gou podían gustarle tanto. Tantas y tan echas añicos.

Haru se duchó en un tiempo récord. Rin aún frotaba su pelo —más de lo necesario, ciertamente— cuando él abandonó el baño. Miró a su amigo un momento para después sentarse a su lado, solo vestido con una toalla idéntica a la de Rin, quien decidió mantener la que estaba usando para el pelo como barrera entre ellos.

—Lo siento. No sabía que te daba tanta vergüenza.

Rin apretó los dientes. _No es eso_ , quiso decir. Había visto a Sousuke desnudo; Sousuke lo había visto a él. Había visto a Ai y a Momo, y al resto del equipo de natación desnudo en los vestuarios. Sí, tenía ojos y de vez en cuando éstos examinaban algún que otro buen cuerpo entre sus compañeros, pero Haruka era completamente distinto.

—Da igual —musitó con la mandíbula cerrada.

Haru negó con la cabeza y tomó la toalla que le ocultaba el rostro hasta apartarla. Rin estaba sonrojado de nuevo; pudo darse cuenta aunque giró la cabeza intentando evitarlo. Tras mirarlo unos segundos se levantó y se vistió de espaldas a él. Rin apretó la toalla contra su entrepierna.

" _¿En qué momento me pareció buena idea que compartiésemos habitación?"_

—Voy a desayunar —anunció Haruka, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Cuando se vio solo en la habitación Rin se dejó caer en la cama. La toalla resbaló de sus caderas y cayó al suelo. Estaba duro, estaba muy duro. Por un instante pensó en volver a la ducha y bajar a desayunar con Haru. Pero Haru había salido y él estaba en la cama con una erección entre las piernas que no pretendía dejarle en paz hasta que se encargase de ella.

" _No puedo hacerlo aquí."_

Caminó a trompicones hasta el baño empezando a frotarse con una mano. El vapor de la ducha que Haruka se había tomado aún permanecía en el ambiente. Era demasiado fácil imaginárselo en aquél mismo cubículo transparente y Rin estaba demasiado sensible. Con pasos torpes llegó hasta la ducha y dejó caer la espalda contra la pared, comenzando a masturbarse. Su cuerpo se estremeció con el movimiento, su cabeza chocó contra los azules sin que se hiciese daño. No podía tardar demasiado.

El roce se hizo más fácil cuando empezó a chorrear. Rin se encogió, suspiró el nombre de Haruka entre dientes y aumentó el ritmo. Su visión se tornó borrosa. Más rápido. _Haru, Haru_. Su mente imaginó que la voz de Haruka decía su nombre, una y otra vez. Estaba tan cerca.

— _Haru..._

—¿Rin?

El mundo entero paró durante unos segundos que se hicieron eternos. Rin levantó la cabeza, jadeante, y enfocó con dificultad los ojos azules de Haruka que lo miraban sorprendido a través de la mampara que dejaba ver todo lo que había detrás. Rin ni siquiera pudo ordenar a su cerebro que quitase la mano de su pene antes de que su amigo se acercase unos pasos.

—Estabas diciendo mi nombre.

No era un pregunta. Lo había oído. Todo el calor que Rin había acumulado hasta el momento lo abandonó de un plumazo. Su miembro volvió a estar flácido entre sus manos y el color huyó de su rostro, procesando lo que acababa de pasar. Las piernas estuvieron a punto de fallarle dos veces.

—N-no —intentó negar.

—Sí.

Al menos, Haru también parecía avergonzado. El rosa teñía sus mejillas, no tan fuerte como las de Rin, pero el color estaba allí. Cuando su mente se despejó Rin intentó ocultar su entrepierna de la vista contraria, aunque Haru lo miraba directamente a los ojos.

—No creo que sea el momento ni el lugar para hablar de esto —rehuyó, apartando la vista de aquellos ojos que lo traspasaban.

Haru apretó los dientes y salió con prisa del baño. Rin supo en el momento en que pisó el suelo del baño y sintió su pene recubierto de su propio líquido, las manos pegajosas y el sudor de su frente que iba a perder a Haruka en muy breves instantes.

Pospuso el momento tanto como la estancia en el baño le dio. Se duchó de nuevo, se colocó unos calzoncillos y ropa limpia y volvió a la habitación, despacio. Haru estaba sentado a los pies de la cama, con las manos entrelazadas sobre las rodillas, mirándolas fijamente. No dio muestra de enterarse del momento en que Rin tomó asiento a su lado.

—Estabas diciendo mi nombre —repitió

Rin supo que negarlo de nuevo era una estupidez. Se mordió el labio antes de responder en voz muy baja:

—Sí.

Un silencio denso se apoderó del lugar después de la confirmación que Haruka había esperado. Siguió mirando sus manos, sus dedos mientras se peleaban entre ellos tratando de ahogarse unos a otros. En un despiste se arañó. Maldijo por lo bajo. Rin lo miró.

—¿Y desde cuándo?

 _¿Desde cuándo?_ Rin no recordaba momento en su vida en que no hubiese amado a Haru. Desde aquella primera vez que lo vio nadar y le ganó. Desde que se mudó de colegio para nadar con él. Desde que Haruka aceptó nadar el relevo con él y Rin sintió que podía morir feliz en ese momento. Desde que se despidió bajo aquél árbol de cerezo.

—Desde siempre.

 _Desde siempre_ sonaba adecuado. Haruka apretó sus manos en su regazo y miró a Rin de reojo. Estaba rojo hasta las orejas y con la mirada fija en el suelo, haciendo un gran esfuerzo por no cerrar los ojos. Temblando, estiró una mano hasta que alcanzó una de las de Rin y consiguió enredar sus dedos con los contrarios. Vio la expresión sorprendida en su rostro cuando empezó a acercarse, despacio. Rin no se acercó, pero tampoco se apartó.

Haruka nunca había besado a nadie, pero supo cuándo tenía que cerrar los ojos. Supo cuándo empezar a mover sus labios, en el momento en el que Rin salió de su estado de _shock_ y abrió ligeramente a boca, aceptando por completo el contacto. Fue tan suave, tan superficial, sus labios apenas se rozaban cuando se movían, pero ambos se entregaron a ese momento, con las manos entrelazadas hasta el final.

* * *

Una pequeña celebración para un grandioso _mook_.

Espero que os haya gustado.


End file.
